Our World and Their World
by JJ FizzleD
Summary: What happens when we enter their world?Whacky adventures and funny things happens in this story.I think...


Word of author:This story was made upon full responsiblity of its author...me.All of the contents are false.I don't want you to get the wrong idea and send some killer after me.This is also not a part of a conspiracy.I only do this for the fun of it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar nor understand why must we say this.

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 1.0 

Anonymous guy: As you all know this is HELL.Welcome welcome.I have to sort you all out before the torturing begins. 

A.G: So,we will sort you guys out this way.I am gonna call out according to your jobs.I'm just trying to keep things informal around here as well as _infernal. _

A.G: On with it.Murderers can you please come to my right.Theives,pillagers come in front of me.You scammers can join them as well.Lawyers will go to my left. 

A.G: Oops,sorry about that.I was playing satan.I forgot the whole point of this.

A.G: Now,I have invented a machine that could bring people as well as yourself from or to another dimension.I am a very bring fan of Avatar.I watch everytime it comes on.Because of Avatar,I invented this so I can bring them here.I call it the Dimensional Portal version 1.0.I am going to test this baby out right now.

A.G: This is actually not the first version of my Dimensional Portal.

_Flashback

* * *

_Dimensional Portal version 0.1

Results:3rd degree burns to hands and desire to scratch buttocks.

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.2

Results:Shoots fireballs.Neighbour's house burned.Inspection by the DAE(Dragons Are Extinct) and NERDS(Naked Erotic Retarded Dads Society)

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.3 

Results:21 year old sister got zapped and now has big breasts.

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.4 

Results:Went on a rampage shaving anybody's head whos initial is B.S.

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.5 

Results:Caused slight memory loss about numbers and problems in identifying wether Zuko is a boy or a girl.

* * *

Dimentional Portal version 0.6 

Results:Wasn't built due to version 0.5.

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.7 

Results:Vanished.Reported to be in the hands of the Al-Qaeda

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.8 

Results:Makes pretty good pizzas except for liver and pancreas flavoured pizza.Currently still in use.

* * *

Dimensional Portal version 0.9 

Results:IT WORKED but a hobo came in with an axe and chopped it along with my blueprints saying "I would not rest till I destroy all these darn machines".He went out and was run over by a bicycle,a car,a van,a truck,a lorry,and a tank.

* * *

A.G: So much failure.This better work.**Pushes red button**

Ozai: I am Fire Lord Ozai.I have come to rule this planet.Alright soldiers.March to their city!

A.G: IT WORKED!Not only did I bring 1 person.I brought an army.

A.G: Wait a minute.That's bad.

Ozai's army attacked New York City.New York City was turned to rubble.The Statue of Liberty was being burned by firebenders.

News reporter: Hi,my name is Jane Baddal.We have hot news that New York city is undrer attack by an army of people.All flights to New York has been delayed.Planes on their way to New York is in the process of being shot down by our F-22 Raptors.Now,we have Steve live at New York.

Steve: As you can see here,New York is under attack.Those people are very strange.Are they shooting fire from their hands?I think they are--WATCH OUT FIREBA...**End transmission**

Jane: Steve?Quickly put on a commercial.

A.G: WOW!I got to stop them.

A.G: Hey Ozai!

Ozai: What kid?Can't you see I am on a verge of attacking the next city once we are done here and soon we will rule this nation.

A.G: What kind of a ruler are ya?I mean look at your hair.You sissy or something?Gay maybe?Is it that Ursa is a man?

Ozai: **Falls down and cry **You are such a meanie!I hate you!**Runs away like a sissy**

Ozai: Before I go,can you tell me how to get out of this place before I run out of tears.

A.G:Turn left,and then left again.When you a T-junction,go right then up a hill.Once you are up a hill you go back to the T-Junction turn right and stop at the house where there is no door.Then,go upstairs to my room.There you will find a machine.Press the red button to get home.

Ozai: Thank you.BUT YOU ARE STILL A MEANIE!

A.G: suckerrr.Now for his soldiers.

A.G: Hey Fire Nation soldiers.

Army: **Looks and pays attention**

A.G: Uhhh...hi.I am your new general.Our Fire Lord was to sissy to fight so he ran home crying to momma.As your new general,I command you to go back where you came from.

Confused soldier: How do we get back?

A.G: Easy.You go up that road.There you will find a house with the door blasted open.You can't miss it.You guys go up to my room.There is a machine with a red button on it.You press it to get back.Make sure you take turns doing that.

Army: **Marches off**

A.G: Yeah march off.

* * *

A.G: What a day.You do not think I will get away with that did ya?I got a bill of 10billion dollars.I exchanged the machine for 10 billion dollars to the government and 10 dollars to clear my name. 

Computer: You Got Mail.

A.G: I don't know who sent this but I think its Russian.

A.G: That's all for now.Next time,I will make a new and better machine.So long.

* * *

Do you like it?I know its not much about Avatar but I promise you there will be more of this next chapter. 


End file.
